


Not Officially

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Not Officially

Dean wiped at his mouth as Tina stayed quiet. “Just please be honest with me.” He said softly, the vulnerability clear in his voice.

“I’ve never gotten a test.” She said honestly. “But I hadn’t slept with anyone near you, before or after, for it to fit with the time.” She said sadly. “I’m sorry, Dean.” Tina knew that wasn’t the answer he was hoping for. She wasn’t stupid, or blind. She had seen his reaction seeing Katie.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose. “It’s...it’s fine.” He said calmly. “How about we get a test done, okay? Just for my own sake.” He offered. 

“Sure.” She quickly agreed. “You know why I didn’t call, right?” 

He wasn’t really sure what he was feeling but he nodded to himself. “Yeah.” He let out a breath. “Yeah…”

Tina ran a hand through her hair. “You don’t have to be in her life if you don’t want to.” She offered him an out. “I don’t want you thinking you’re being forced into being a father.”

“No, I get it.” He said understandingly. “But now that I know...everyone deserves a father, right? Even someone with small potential like me.” He never thought he’d be anything close to a decent father. “But, if she’s mine, then I’d want to be there the best I could. Even if that’s just Skyping a lot for now.” He felt his potential relationship with you slipping away.

“That’s sweet of you.” She said sincerely. “What do you need from us for the test?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” He told her honestly. “I’ve never been in this spot before.”

She hummed. “Well, I can look it up and get back to you. I’m sure it’s easy.” She assured him. “We’ll get it done as soon as we can.”

“Thanks.” He leaned back. “And thanks for being so cool about it. I’m sure others would have torn out my throat by now. Or lied.” His voice was kind.

“I just...I felt like I knew you. And I knew your life didn’t include settling down.” She said gently. “So, I just kept quiet, and left you alone.”

He felt bad for a number of reasons. “Well thank you, but that’s not fair to either you or her. So it’ll change if it happens to be she’s mine.” Something in his gut told him that she was. 

“Thanks, Dean.” She was smiling a bit. “I’ll text you what I find.” She promised him. 

“Thanks, Tina. I’ll keep you updated on the case, too.” He nodded to himself before hanging up. “Son of a bitch.” He breathed. 

* * *

When Sam came out, he almost knew what Dean would say just by looking at him. “No…” Sam sagged. “I’m sorry, Dean.” 

He shook his head. “I’ve always been so damn careful!” He was yelling at himself. “I swear to you, Sammy. I’m always careful.” He rubbed at his face. 

“I believe you, Dean, I do. Shit happens, though.” He shrugged. “I hate to say it, but at least it’s only happened this once.” 

Dean shot him a look. “This will totally kill any shot I had with Y/N, and for once, I saw a future with someone!”

Sam nodded in agreement. “I’m really glad we told her about Tina.” He sighed. “Or this would be two big blows at once.”

Dean licked at his lips. “We’re still doing a test. But I just...I feel like I know.” He groaned. “I don’t know what the hell is gonna happen. With anything. I told Tina I’d want to be a father, because everyone deserves one. I just hope I don’t suck at it.”

Sam patted his shoulder. “You won’t. You put your all into everything and I know this won’t be any different.” He assured his older brother with ease. “You’ll be a great father.”

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. “Anything on the case?” Anything to get his mind off of this.

“I’m thinking we have another case of those ‘vamps who attract girls who are into vamps’ thing.” He sighed. “I’m getting real tired of them.” He shook his head. “I really hate Twilight for this crap.”

Dean winced. “That’s disgusting, man. Do we know where the nest is?” He asked as they headed back to the car.

“I have an idea yeah. Perk of a small town.” Sam sighed. “Should be over with pretty soon.” 

Dean nodded, staying quiet majority of the time as his mind was racing. It kept going back to you, and making him feel sick. You were so different and for him it had been a quick attraction, a much deeper one than he had ever felt. Like he had told Sam - he had seen a future with you. That never, ever happened. And now what? There would be nothing. 

* * *

You spent most of the first day that they were gone with Cas, enjoying how much enthusiasm he showed for comic books. “I did not think these would bring interest to me.” Cas admitted. “But they surely do.” He chuckled, sitting with you for dinner. “Humans never cease to fascinate me.”

You grinned, shaking your head. “Is there anything else you’d like me to teach you?” You asked, curious.

He took a moment to think and shook his head. “Not that I can think of.” He shrugged. “Is there anything you feel that I should learn?” He asked in return.

You hummed. “I think comic books cover a lot. I have movies that are based off of them if you ever want to watch those.” You offered. “There’s a lot, though, so it’s not something to do in just one day.”

He nodded. “I see. Perhaps another night in which you’re free.” He smiled.

“I’m sure I’ll have plenty of those.” You chuckled. 

“I agree. Are you and Dean in a relationship?” He asked suddenly.

You blushed like crazy. “Uh…” You stared at him. “Not officially, why?” You asked.

“Just curious.” He noted your flushed state. “I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” He told you. 

“It’s okay, really.” You poked at your dinner. “It was just random, that’s all.” You assured him, thinking back to the phone call from earlier.

Cas nodded, watching you for a moment before standing. “Do you wish for me to check on the brothers?” He offered. 

You gave him a small smile. “That would be awesome, thank you.” You blinked as he instantly was gone and quickly finished your dinner. 

* * *

Sam and Dean were eating their own dinner in their motel room when Cas popped in. “I am checking on you for Y/N.” He stated simply.

Sam nodded, knowing you worried. “We should be back by tomorrow night.” He told his friend.

Cas nodded. “Any injuries?” He asked, looking between the two. 

They both shook their head. “We don’t hit the nest for a few hours though, so check back then?” Sam suggested. 

“Of course.” Cas nodded, eyeing Dean. “Are you okay?” He sounded concerned. “Something seems to be bothering you.”

Dean shrugged. “Just didn’t want to leave Y/N.” It wasn’t a lie. 

Cas nodded. “I understand.” He told his friend. “I shall return to her, then.” 

Sam looked at his brother when Cas left. “So I take it we’re not telling him either?” His tone was bored, and somewhat cold.

Dean shot him a look. “And risk him telling Y/N that I may or may not have a child with an ex-fling who I am currently in town trying to help?”

“Hey. If it gets her hurt less than so be it.” Sam shrugged. “I just want to get this case over with, and get back to the bunker.”

“Well, me too, okay?” Dean grumbled. “Didn’t wanna leave in the first place, but this is our damn job.”

Sam fought to roll his eyes and just worked on his dinner. He had a feeling this was going to blow up in their faces- big time.

* * *

“They are doing well.” Cas smiled as he showed himself to you. “I suspect Dean is missing you.” He told you gently. “It seems to be eating at him.” 

You looked up at him. “Really?”

Cas nodded. “Very much so.” He told you. “It’s very unusual behavior for him, really.” He admitted. “But it’s a good change.”

That made you feel better, at least for now. “Maybe I’ll call him?” You thought out loud. “Maybe that’ll help them relax a bit?”

Cas thought, then nodded. “They weren’t busy.” He noted. 

“Okay, well, if you have anything you’d prefer to be doing, you can do that. I’ll call them and then I can clean up around here. Maybe wander around to get used to this place? How about we plan to watch a movie tomorrow? I’ll dig out all of my comic based movies before then.”

“That sounds lovely.” He agreed. “I just have to travel a bit to check on things.” He told you. 

You nodded. “Do you think they’ll need help on the hunt?” You asked. “If so, I wouldn’t mind knowing they have an angel on their side.”

He smiled at your concern. “They are not set to ‘hunt’ for a few hours according to Sam. So I shall return to them, then.” He watched as you relaxed a bit. “I’ll come by to check on you as well.” He squeezed your shoulder. With that, he was gone. 

Picking up the phone, you called Dean, smiling. 

* * *

Dean panicked when he saw your name flash on his phone, looking at Sam. “Answer it.” Sam sighed. 

“H-hello?” He cleared his throat. “Hey.” 

“Hi.” You smiled. “Just wanted to check on you guys.” You told him. “Cas said you sounded like you’re missing me.”

He blushed slightly at that, letting his wall down a small bit. “Well, he’s not wrong.” He admitted. “Told him I just wanted to get back.”

“So you don’t miss me?” You teased. “You just miss the bunker?”

Dean was internally fighting himself and glanced at Sam before caving. “Of course, I miss you more than the bunker, princess.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother, hoping that he would tell you about what was going on with Tina. However, he only earned a blank stare back. 

You smiled at your end, a bit relieved. “Promise?” You asked softly. 

“Cross my heart.” He felt his chest clench. “Did you...did you show Cas those comics?” 

“I did! We’re going to start watching movies tomorrow, too. Based on the comics. He seems to really like them.” You told him, clearly excited.

He chuckled, just enjoying the sound of your voice. “I’m sure he does. He doesn’t have many friends.” He told you. “I’m glad the pair of you get along so well.” He didn’t even know whether to hope you and his mother would get along or not just yet.

“Me, too. He’s a really sweet guy.” You chuckled. “I miss you too, by the way.” You said shyly. 

His face lit up, a huge grin forming, making Sam roll his eyes. “Yeah? How much?” 

You giggled. “Depends on if Sam’s within earshot.” You said in a flirting tone.

His eyebrows rose. “Oh?” He chuckled. “Go right ahead and tell me then, sweetheart. My ears only.” When Sam gagged, he shot his younger brother a look.

You laughed, blushing brightly to yourself. “Well...I dunno I guess if I were you I’d be excited to come home.” Your tone was suggestive. 

He bit his lip and closed his eyes. “You’re killing me.” He barely heard Sam get up to go to the car. “Tell me why?” He sounded almost like he was pleading with you.

“Mm, I think I might keep it to myself.” You were smirking. “But...It would involve pie.”

“Princess.” He groaned. “I will have Cas bring me back to the bunker after the hunt, don’t tempt me.”

“I’ll have the pie ready.” You stated. “I bought ingredients when we went shopping. Sammy said pecan is your favorite?”

“Yes.” He chuckled, smiling to himself. “Will you be my plate?”

You blushed further. “I could arrange that.” You giggled.

“I’ll literally ditch Sam, right now.” He half joked. 

“That wouldn’t give me time to make your pie!” You pointed out.

“Screw the pie.” He said seriously, a slight teasing tone to his voice. 

You laughed. “I think that was already done. Ever see American Pie?” You teased.

He laughed at that, eyes crinkling. “Damn it, sweetheart. You’re the whole package aren’t you?” He said fondly. “I should slap Sammy upside the head for not introducing us sooner.”

“Yeah.” You giggled. “I could say the same.” You agreed. “I’ve known the man a few years, so that’s a few years we could have been flirting and nerding out over pie.”

He chuckled. “I’m doing a lot more than nerding out right now.” He pushed down thoughts that had he met you years ago, he would not be hiding his possible child. 

You grinned at that. “You’re cute, De. I’m excited for you to come back.” You told him honestly.

“Me, too.” He swallowed. “Can’t wait.” It was so strange to him to have a girl to go home to, and it was then he decided not to tell you about Katie. He’d do his best to not even mention Tina. “Can I take you on a real date soon?”

“Steak place? With ice cream after?” You giggled. 

Dean was beaming. “Perfect, princess.”

You sounded excited. “Then you better hurry home. Safely!” You added. “Cas is gonna be helping you on your hunt, too, to help make sure that happens.” 

He nodded to himself, knowing he’d have to visit Tina and Katie when the angel wasn’t around. And he hoped that Cas didn’t just pop in when he was talking to them. 

“Do you think you’ll be back tomorrow?” You asked hopeful after a while. “Or do you think it’ll be a bit longer?” 

“I would say by tomorrow night.” He said softly. While they’d be done tonight, he needed to meet and get that test done. “Sleep off taking on vamps.” He sighed.

You bristled at that, having a feeling you’d always worried more when you knew he was going against vampires. “Well, then I’m glad Cas is going to help you.” You told him gently. 

“He’s definitely an upper hand for us.” He chuckled. “We think these are punk vamps. Freshies. It’ll be easier.” He assured you. “In and out pretty fast.”

“Good.” You said softly. “You can’t eat pie off of me if you’re hurt.” You teased him with a grin. “But, I guess I could play nurse, too…” 

He groaned. “Princess…” He half whined. “You’re hitting all my deepest dark fantasies.” He growled, making you bite your lip. 

“Yeah?” You voice got lower. “Should I keep going and think of more?” You asked. 

Sam walked back in, standing in the door. “We can’t sit here while you flirt all night with Y/N, Dean.” 

Dean glared at his brother, sighing. “Sorry, sweetheart. Sammy says it’s time to go.” He told you, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll let you know when we’re done, I promise.”

“Okay, be careful.” You said again, clearly worried. “Tell Sammy I said that, too?”

“Yeah, of course.” He assured. 

Once the pair of you hung up, Sam gave Dean a bitch face. “Really?!” He hissed. “You just made it ten times worse than actually making it better!” He slammed the door shut. 

“How the hell did I just make it worse?!” Dean asked as he stood. 

“You’re leading her on, Dean. What’s she going to say when she finds out you have a kid?” Sam ground out. “She's going to feel used!”

“I’m not going to tell her!” Dean shouted, surprising his brother. 

Sam blinked before narrowing his eyes. “I'm sorry, you're  _ what _ ?!”

“You heard me. It’s better this way.” Dean looked at him. “Safer for everyone. She’s the first person I see a  _ next week, a next year, whatever _ with, Sammy.”

“No. Absolutely not. That’s the stupidest idea.” Sam immediately shook his head. He crossed his arms over his chest. “You are not building a possible relationship with  _ my friend _ on lies!” 

“Well, I’m going to.” Dean shrugged. “I’m in deep with her. I’m not throwing that away.”

Sam glared. “And you expect me to sit back and watch? To know that you’re lying to her daily? You want to be a father to Katie, Dean. How would that work when you’re hiding her like a dirty little secret?!”

“I’ll show you, Sam. All I can do is call anyway! Simple!” He threw his hands up. “It’s not like I can rush out here and take her on the weekends.”

“You can try!” Sam shook his head. “I think I might just ask Cas to help me on this one.” 

Dean looked dumbfounded. “You're trying to get me to stay back?”

“Not trying. You’re going to. I don’t need you in the game when your mind is so busy.” Sam rolled his eyes. “I don't need to tell two different women you got killed because you're trying to figure out how to lie!”

Dean just looked at him coldly. “Sorry you feel that way. Wait no. I’m not.” He hissed.


End file.
